sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series Characters
This page will list all characters that appeared in the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. The page will include information about all four seasons, ''Sky Pretty Cure, Rainbow Star, RELOADED! and The Final Sky Pretty Cure, so be aware of spoilers. If you are looking for information about the characters that appear in The Unofficial 5th Season, please go check this page: ''Unofficial 5th Season'' Characters. Main Characters Pretty Cures * - Ruby is a young and energetic girl, who loves to play basketball. She is very athletic and a good team player. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. * - Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. She always tries to act mature to be the natural spot for her friends. Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. * - Amber has got a good sense of fashion and designing. She is usually described as very helpful by to people who know her well. Currently, she lives with her aunt as her parents are busy with work. * - Emerald is a gentle and pretty smart young girl. She is also a really good friend. She also loves sports and her preferred sport is soccer. She even plays in her school’s soccer team. * - Sapphire is a talented girl, who loves music over everything. She usually says what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. Her favorite instrument is the guitar. * - Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. Though she appears like, Diamond is not shy. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart" as she does the things she thinks are right. * - Rubellit is a very cheerful, energetic but also clumsy young girl. She is a popular idol who originally comes from Tokyo and moved to Feather Castletown. * - Amethyst is a student of Tsubasa Public Middle School. She is sometimes pretty cold and a bit hard towards other, but this is only a shield of showing off her real emotions. * - Cure Crimson is the warrior of red color who wields the power of fire. She is the Pretty Cure of passion, fighting for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Saffron is the warrior of yellow color who wields the power of electricity. She is the Pretty Cure of power, fighting for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Sienna is the warrior of orange color who wields the power of light. She is the Pretty Cure of elegance, fighting for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Cyan is the warrior of green color who wields the power of wind. She is the Pretty Cure of nature and purity, fighting for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Azure is the warrior of blue color who wields the power of water and ice. She is the Pretty Cure of talent, fighting for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Whitney is the warrior of white color who wields the power of time. She is the Pretty Cure of intelligence, fighting for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Heahter is the warrior of pink color who wields the power of love. She is Cure Lavender's partner and together, they fight for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. * - Cure Lavender is the warrior of purple color who wields the power of dream. She is Cure Heather's partner and together, they fight for the peace of sky, protecting the rainbow. Mascots * Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. * Yellow is creature from Skyriver. Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. * Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. * Pink is a creature from Skyriver. Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. * Green is a creature from Skyriver. Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. * Blue is a creature from Skyriver. Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. * White is a creature from Skyriver. White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. * Purple is a creature from Skyriver. Purple gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. Supporting Mains * - Robin is Ruby's younger twin sister who is Ruby's exact opposite. Robin loves fashion and dreams of creating her own brand one day. She knows about the Cures secret and tries to cover Ruby at home whenever it is necessary. * - Quartz is the alias used by Low when being at earth. He met the Cures when he was still standing on the side of darkness. Today, he is known to be supporting the Pretty Cures. Low's currently in a love relationship is Diamond. * - Chris finds out about the Pretty Cure secret pretty early and promised to keep quiet about it. He is a pretty bright and opened person. He tries to become friends with Low and has a crush on Topaz. * - Yumi was the girls that was transformed into Onyx in the second season. After she has been saved, she still remembered that her friend turned into Pretty Cure. She now tries her best to actually believe in Pretty Cure. Antagonists Eternal Darkness * - The main antagonist of the Sky Pretty Cure Series, who is also known as the Eternal Darkness. Catastrophe's goal is to take over the worlds of light and rainbows and spread darkess over these lands. Main Villains * - Catastrophe appears as main villain in two seasons, in Sky Pretty Cure and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. * - Break appears as a villain in Sky Pretty Cure and is the main villain of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. She is an elite warrior of Kamon, who came with her father to earth to fight for Catastrophe's goal and save her home. * - Yakyoku is the main villain of RELOADED. He was the one, that turned the music sources of Rainbow Harmony Heaven into evil humans. Villains * is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Hollow is the first elite warrior of Kamon to appear in the season. He and Blank were also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. * is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Blank is the second elite warrior of Kamon to appear in the season. He and Hollow we're also in Skyriver, as it got destroyed. * a villain of the series having his debut appearance in Sky Pretty Cure. Being the youngest of the group, the others usually don't trust him or think that he is too young. Low acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended, gets confused very fast. * is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Void is the third elite warrior to appear. Void has always been a friends of Low and tried to take care of him. But he really didn't understand why he did change sides. * is one of the villains from Sky Pretty Cure. Time is the fourth elite warrior to appear in the series. * - Break appears as a villain in Sky Pretty Cure. She is an elite warrior of Kamon, who came with her father to earth to fight for Catastrophe's goal and save her home. Movie Villains Monsters Supporting Characters Supporting Mascots Family Members Friends And Classmates References Category:Characters